Interruptions
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Dr Gillian never thought she would have such a troublesome patient and it wasn't actually the patient that was causing the trouble... Becker/Jess


**Title:** Interruptions  
><strong>Author:<strong> Obsessionsaremylife  
>CharacterPairing: Jess/Becker  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dr Gillian never thought she would have such a troublesome patient and it wasn't actually the patient that was causing the trouble... Prompt from mercscilla at the just_kiss_her community on Livejournal  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Upto s5 finale!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Primeval! If I did Beckett and Jess would have kissed and it would continue forever and ever! It's owned by Impossible Pictures and ITV and perhaps Watch... not too sure!

-X-

"Unfortunately Miss Parker I need to check for any more injuries so..." Jess sighed as Dr Gillian gestured to her blood soaked top - at least Dr Gillian was one of the female doctors on the medical bay staff. Still... she didn't really want to take off any clothes especially in the ARC.

"Do you really need to? It was just my arm that was hurt" Jess lied a bit hoping Dr Gillian wouldn't pick up on it.

"Now we both know that's not true don't we Miss Parker?" Dr Gillian looking knowingly at her patient – what was it with the main team and obviously now the field co-ordinator that they didn't want to be looked after properly. "I know for a fact that this blood stain here" She gestured to the stain covering her stomach "has gotten bigger since you've got here."

"It's just a scratch" Jess murmured

"I don't doubt it is" Dr Gillian replied patronizingly "But I still need to check so if you can take off your shirt please – you won't be able to wear it that much longer anyway, we don't want the scratch to get an infection now do we?"

"I suppose not" Jess mumbled as she sighed and winced as she reluctantly did as she was told. Thanking the powers that were that her doctor was a female so she shouldn't feel that humiliated Jess started to lift her top just as she heard a BANG which signified that the double doors leading to the medical bay were just slammed open.

"Jess?"

"_Spoke to soon on being humiliated." _Jess thought

"Captain Becker?" Dr Gillian exclaimed "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Becker knew that he should say something; _anything _but he just lost all form of speech as his eyes ate up the image of Jess _topless. _He was drowning in the creamy peach skin that he was seeing he was sure if he was going to be capable of rational thought when flashes of red entered his mind.

_Blood red. _

"Becker?" Jess asked wishing she could cover herself she with something she wasn't used to being looked at like... well like he wanted to devour her. She couldn't deny that a part of herself really like Becker looking at her like that... _a lot. _"You didn't need to come down – I fine just a scratch."

It was then Jess's words entered his brain and he snapped into gear. "Just a..." He repeated before raising his voice "Christ Jess... _that is not just a scratch!" _

"I..." Jess tried to defend herself but got cut off.

"No Jessica!" Jess signed at Becker's use of her full name – he only did that when he is mad or annoyed at her "That is not a scratch! It's like a chunk! What the hell made you go after the creature in the first place! We had it perfectly under control! I _ordered _you to leave the HUB until the creature was back in the menagerie!"

"I couldn't leave the ADD without backing up the systems Becker!" Jess defended

"That's utter crap!" Becker replied "I..."

"If you please!" Dr Gillian interrupted "I am trying to look at a patient of mine and I cannot when you are shouting at her – please leave the bay until Miss Parker is treated – I will call security if I have to"

"I _am _security" Becker retorted pointed to his uniform.

"I..." Dr Gillian glared at the Captain knowing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon "And because of that you can stay if you must but if I hear a peep from you I will call someone to escort you from the bay – I don't care if you are 'security'!"

Captain Becker nodded emotionlessly as he walked to stand next to Jess.

"We haven't finished talking about this Jess-"

"Captain" Dr Gillian glared at him again until he nodded and she finally got to do her job. "Miss Parker if you could just lie back" She softly commanded as Jess did as she was told.

If Dr Gillian thought that because Captain Becker had agreed not to shout at her patient it would mean he would stay quiet she was quite wrong. Slipping through his lips questions like

"_Is that bandage clean?"_

"_She won't get an infection from having that medication will she?"_

The last question was when the good doctor snapped:

"_Jess will be able to move even though she has that bandage on?"_

"Captain Becker!" Dr Gillian shouted as she applied the rest of the tape to the bandage "Will you please let me do my job? I don't come down to the armoury barking questions on how you shoot things so I don't expect you to come up here and do the same for me!" She finished very irate with the Captain – never had she had such a difficult patient and it wasn't even the patient's fault. In fact the patient had been as good as gold doing as she was told.

"You should be better now Miss Parker" Dr Gillian turned to Jess who blushing deeply. "If you still find yourself in too much pain please come back"

Jess nodded "Yes doctor"

"Shouldn't she..." Becker got cut off by a glare.

"I was about to say" Dr Gillian continued "that you also take 3 days medical off and _rest" _Dr Gillian started to walk away but not before mumbling "_good luck with that though". _

Jess smiled timidly at Becker and blushed even deeper when she realised that she was lying down with only her bra and skirt on. She flinched as she tried to sit up, pain flashing through her stomach. Becker came straight to her aim wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steadily helping her up to a sitting up position.

"Are you sure it's wise you sitting up?" He asked as Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to stay here for my 3 days medical now am I?" She looked around for her shirt only to remember it was soaked with blood and probably not the best thing to wear with a healing wound.

"Here" Becker wordlessly handed her a shirt which looked like from her stash of extra clothes in her locker.

"How did you...?" Jess asked looking at her top as if it was foreign matter – she didn't even remember him coming into the room with it.

Becker shrugged "Abby gave it me before I charged down here."

"Ah" Jess nodded both Emily and Abby knew her locker code just like she knew there's for situations well like this. "You didn't need to charge down here"

"Jess you were injured of course I did" Becker paused "Even if you were stupid and..."

"Please don't lecture me now Becker" Jess begged "Yes I should have done what you told me to but guess what – If I didn't it might have harmed you, or Abby or Matt, or you..." She trailed off as she realised she said him twice.

He raised an eyebrow at her but she remained silent, blushing even deeper she thought she might as well turn into a tomato with all the blushing that she had been doing today.

"I wasn't about to leave my station when people were in danger" Jess murmured as she looked down realising again that she was still topless in front of the man she...

"Here let me help you with that" Becker interrupted her thought as he noticed her gaze... not that he look... _a lot _anyway.

Jess nodded gratefully and winced as she shifted her body so she was sitting facing him before lifting her arms for Becker to but the shirt on her.

Becker gulped as he gently placed the shirt over her head and let her arms fall through the designated arm holes. He then slowly, reverently pulled the rest of the shirt over the bandage stroking softly Jess's hip bones when he had completed his task. Looking up he realised just how much the gesture brought them closer together.

"I..." Jess whispered swooning slightly at the feel of his breath sweeping over her face, she titled her own face slightly to the right because of the sensation.

Becker wasn't sure how it happened, who moved in closer first all he knew was that all the sudden Jess's lips were connected to his or vice se versa.

The kiss started off gently at first before it gained passion and his arms were wrapped around her back and hers were around his neck.

They only stopped when she winced.

"Ow" She whispered against his lips as it dawned on him what happened.

"Oh god Jess" He moved his hand to place gently over her stuffed stomach "I'm _so_ sorry"

Jess shook her head "Don't be, I've waited _a long _time for you to kiss me Captain – I can take a bit of pain"

Becker rolled his eyes "Come on – let's get you home" He swept back a tendril of hair from her face.

Jess pouted slightly before nodding "Okay" She whispered.

"Unless..." Becker started as she started to get up.

"What?"

"Abby and Connor have moved out right?" He asked

"Yeah" Jess nodded "I told them that they didn't need to but they didn't believe me... why?"

"Well... I don't think you are up to looking after yourself really..."

"Excuse me?" Jess sounded affronted "I can to look after myself"

Becker winced "I know you can what I meant was?"

"What?" Her voice raising "What did you mean?"

"That I want to look after you!" He replied with a raised voice matching hers "I mean... I didn't.. I can't..." He sighed feebly.

Jess blushed at the thought of Becker wanting to look after her "Have you got chocolate?" She asked

"What?" Becker looked up at the random question

"Do you?"

"Yeah..." Becker asked]

"Nothing with orange in it?" She asked

"Of course not!" Becker replied "That be just weird" He smiled as she did.

"Well then" Jess nodded "I'm following the chocolate Captain – you are stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

"Right" Becker nodded "Well..." He wrapped another arm around her as they started to make their way out of the medical bay "Thanks" He whispered into her ear as she smiled widely

"You're welcome" She replied back '_Though it's not much of a sacrifice. Having Captain Becker wait on me for a couple of days. _

-X-

**Please Review! This sort of took on a life of its own! I hope it was still enjoyable though! Also not to sure if Becker is in character but then we know he goes out of character for Jess episode 4 of season 5 for example ;) So Please Review! Tell me how I did!**


End file.
